


Wulf and Moon

by Vulpestrica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek is bad at feelings, Except Laura, F/M, Hale Pack, Hale family is still dead, Highschool History, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, McCall Pack, Multi, Old Bullying, Older Derek, Older hale pack, Previous Self Harm, Previous non-con, Stilescentric, Still dead mama stilinski, Will try to warn for triggers, first fic, girl stiles, sorry - Freeform, stiles band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpestrica/pseuds/Vulpestrica
Summary: Derek keeps dreaming of the a story that his mother told him as a child and finds himself running in the forest, constantly searching for something he can't find. As he moves his pack back to Beacon Hills with his sister Laura, Derek's dreams start to get in stunning clarity as he finds the scent his wolf is clawing for. But what he stumbles upon is a girl he dismissed and bullied in high school and that she is the lead singer of a famous band called Wulf and Moon.Stiles Stilinski hasn't had an easy life, high school sucked and childhood wasn't better but now everything was going good. Her band was making progress and her friends were keeping their secrets on the low even if the band name was obvious. Then stupid Derek Hale and his croons came back into town and she finds him freaking everywhere! His stupid face is everywhere. But she also gets the shiver up her spine, the same shiver she got when another came clawing for her secret...*Suck at summaries sorry*





	1. Chapter 1

“Momma? Why do we howl to the moon?”

Talia Hale turned her head from the sky, nose twitching with the scent of the moist forest floor around her as she looked at her eldest son, his eyes wide and curious.

“Derek! Why do you always ask dumb questions? We don’t howl to the moon, we howl to tell the pack where we are.” Talia’s eldest (By two minutes Mom! I’m the same age! Shut up Derek I’m older!) Laura stood proudly in her beta shift, sharp fangs gleaming mischievously just as her eyes as she teased her slightly younger brother. Laura huffed slightly through her nose making a bit of a wuffing sound as she spread her arrogance to her family in the firmness of her answer. Talia laughed a bit and kneeled down to her son, stroking her fingers down his cheek and pressing her finger against the small v that formed between his eyebrows.

“Laura, this isn’t a dumb question. As an alpha you have to know how to answer every question correctly and not with cruelty. Questions come from the pack and the best alpha always has answers for them. Remember that.

“As for your question Derek, there is a legend of why wolves howl to the moon you know. It stems from our history, from our creation.”

Laura crossed her arms and huffed a bit, but at the notion of the history of werewolves Laura quickly skipped over to her brother and pounced onto his back in a motion of forgiveness. Derek gruffed but never stuttered in holding up his sister, she may get on his nerves but he loves her all the same, sisters are like that. Talia laughed at her pups and scent marked both of their forehead but rubbing her nose into them before settling on the forest floor, pulling her pups to her and looking up at the moon.

_It began with Fenrir, the child of the god Loki, was brought into the world where he was nor man nor monster. Fenrir was raised with the gods that tried to train him and keep him under their control in order to keep peace among the worlds that they balanced. However; Fenrir grew fast and strong, with jaws that crushed that of steel and claws that grew longer than the fingers of the gods. His fur was as dark as the night sky and his howls were as loud as the lightning bolts of Thor. The gods became nervous of Fenrir’s strength and thus tried to chain him to their palaces to keep under control, the first time this occurred, Fenrir broke free but refused to believe that the men and women he protected throughout the years would try to chain him to their thrones as if a common dog. However; when the second time occurred, Fenrir knew that the gods were betraying him, his home that he had constantly wandered and frequently napped among the moon flowers. So he left the high heavens in which he was born and raised and fell into the green world. Our world. There Fenrir hunted great game and avoided the humans that looked so similar to the gods that had cursed him. He ran through the thick forests that hid his large shape, he created the legends of the wolf in the woods and howled to those around him to beware of his strength._

_However; as the many years grew by, Fenrir grew lonely. He howled in sadness and in fear of living alone for the rest of his life, he feared that he would return to the heavens to be chained against his will. And this was his calling for many years to come. As Fenrir walked the forests alone he came upon a delicious scent, a scent that reminded him of the warm flowers that bloomed in moonlight, he followed this scent and found a maiden sitting on a rock in the middle of a shallow pond. She turned her head and gave him a gentle smile as he took her form into his mind. Her very skin was pale and white, even her hair was silver and seemed to glow under the light of the moon, her form covered in a robe that was attached at the shoulders with delicate moonflowers that were in bloom and golden hoops. Around her delicate wrists were gentle bangles that danged dangerously off her hands, her long legs hanging over the boulder she sat on and her toes were barely touching the pond under her making gentle ripples. Yet the most captivating part of this maiden were her eyes for they were red like his own but shined in a gentle light, a comforting light that bade him closer._

_For many moons Fenrir would follow her scent through the forest but would always find her there sitting in the middle of the pond, delicate toes creating ripples in the shallow water and her smile would always be in place. He never moved, he never made closer. Sometimes he would bear his fangs and release an almighty growl but at this the girl would only tilt her head back and expose her long neck and laugh. Her silver hair falling close to her lower back as she laughed at him. Fenrir felt cheated, like she was laughing at a pup which he was not, but he dare not move closer out of fear._

_Even after numerous full moons Fenrir stood shocked and his fur was on end, she never removed her eyes from him, shining from across the pond as she continuously swayed her legs in the water. Fenrir waited at the edge for the maiden to make a move but the moment never came and he knew he had to cross the shallow water to get to her. Fenrir started cautiously, but as he made his way to her his heart soared into the skies, and as he came even closer she jumped from her pedestal and met him in the pond as well. The water changed and rippled even more, turning into moon flowers and as Fenrir hooked his large snout over her shoulder he knew he would never be alone again._

_The wolf and the maiden spent many a day together, lasting through the night and on the night of a super moon he declared her love for her with a powerful howl, shaking the earth with happiness. Yet it was not meant to last. You see, the gods found Fenrir basking in the happiness he had found with the goddess Mani, and they decided to lure the wolf one more time. They took his precious love and put her into the sky, lighting up the world with her silver shine and locking her into the moon. Fenrir so desperate for his beloved ran to the heavens to plead for her freedom and they agreed if he stepped into chains that looked delicate and breakbale. Fenrir was no fool but he agreed if only a god put their hand in his mouth as a liability, the god Tyr did so and when Fenrir discovered that the chains were unbreakable he tore the gods hand off. Every night Fenrir would see the goddess Mani trapped in the sky and he would howl for her promising her rescue promising her his life. The day came where they finally reunited but Fenrir was weak from the chains and from the battle that ensued after and he passed in his beloved’s light, his last howl on his breath. Mani, who swore vengeance on the gods that had killed her beloved, spread his life to the souls of the green world, giving them her beloved’s gifts and she herself wilted on the moon spreading her seeds throughout hoping, praying, that her and her wolf would reunite one day._

….

_And he dreams of her still…_

_…_

_Running through the forests, the thick dense greenery that they first met in…_

_…_

_Panting his breaths into the cold air, looking and searching for her…_

_…_

_To be there waiting, on that singular rock, in the small pond…_

_…_

_With the scent of moonflower_

 

Derek awoke with a gasp of air and cold moisture covering his skin, panting and gripping his bedsheets with freshly sprouted claws as he recalled his dream flashing through his mind. The scent of moon flower still trickled gently in his nostrils, as if the scent of those big white flowers were in his very apartment. The large, floor to ceiling windows stood open and bright as the moon spilled through them, covering him in a dull light. Derek rubbed his face and breathed heavily, recalling the memory and the dream of running through the forest, looking for something, anything.

Derek hadn’t remembered his mother like this in a long time and seeing Laura so young had been upheaving as well, he could almost hear her impudent huffs as mother scolded her. Seeing his mother with her lovely dark hair, her loud laugh and the scent of her almost came back in full clarity. Yet those memories faded to darker ones, darker memories that crawled into his mind and that smelled nothing more than fire and ash. Derek groaned and shook his head as if this would help his situation of removing these memories, rousing himself from bed and cracking his joints shaking himself and smirking at the irony if he had fur. Yet a light shone on his face unexpectedly, the light of the moon that came through the floor to ceiling windows of his loft. The moon, full and bright tonight. Derek could feel his wolf crawling up his throat, bursting with the need to cry out to the white globe that hung in the sky, his claws still remained out and he dug them quickly into his palms to stop himself from roaring in his apartment.

The scent of blood quickly drew his mind away from the moon and he grumbled at himself before walking into the bathroom to wash the blood off of his already healing palms.

“Always gotta make a mess of things…”

Derek sighed to himself and looked in the mirror only to frown a bit as he saw dark red eyes looking back at him. Trying to regain his shift he pulled back his wolf until only green hazel eyes stared back and he nodded at his reflection, almost willing himself to not have any other mishaps. Derek started his paces back to bed only to stop at the bay window once more, staring at the moon and watching it float through the sky. Looking deeply into the only source of light Derek found his eyes seeping red once more and it was only the creaking of his door that made his wolf stop crawling up its throat.

A head of blonde curly hair peeked through the door and soft blue eyes looked at the wolf standing by the window, a whimper echoed through the beta werewolf and his yellow eyes flashed in submission at his alpha. Derek shook his head gently and chuffed from his chest reassuring his beta and stepping away from the window. His first beta came towards him yawning loud and stretching before grumbling, “It’s too early to be thinking this deep Derek. We have a long drive tomorrow and you should be sleeping and so should I.”

The gold curled hair beta crawled into his alpha’s bed grumbling about how he was awaken cause of his alpha’s mood swings. It wasn’t long before a long blonde haired beta followed her companion and in tow was a tall and well-built beta as well, and finally the second came in with her long black hair all crawling into the alphas bed grumbling about their puppy pile being interrupted.

“Derek, come to bed,” Laura whispered into Erica’s shoulder, letting half of her face be covered by the girl’s long gold curls, Erica nodded in agreement nuzzling her head into Boyd’s chest while Isaac nuzzled into his other arm. Derek’s lip gave a small tug to one side before looking back up at the moon, trying to regain the scent of moon flower.

“In a minute…”

 

 

Stiles cried out in her sleep and clutched her blanket to her chest, eyes flickering every which way to find the thing that awoke her so suddenly. Her small tank top was stuck to her body to her cold sweat and her chest was constantly rising and falling as she took as many breaths as she could. Stiles whimpered a bit and kept searching her room before realizing that the feeling of something looking for her and something even _hunting_ her was coming from inside, from her dream. The dream she always had, the dream where she sat on the rock with her toes in the water, water surrounded by moon flowers and at the very edge there was a black shadow. A black shadow with red eyes and that seemed to start moving closer to the water that stood between them. Stiles whimpered and brought her blanket closer to her as if to will these thoughts away, the moon peeking through her window as she tried to take deep calming breaths and counting second. Stiles jumped for the second time that night when her door opened and red eyes looked in from the darkness, but as the shadow stepped forward she smiled a bit at the floppy curly hair that was getting shaggier and longer.

Scott stepped forward to her and gave her a small warm smile, an understanding smile before he whispered, “Same dream?”

Stiles sighed and nodded her head before flopping down onto her bed arms spread eagle, “Yeah, it hasn’t gone away all month, and the shadow is getting closer.”

There was a shuffling of feet before Stiles felt her bed dip and she laughed as Scott pushed her towards the wall that her bed was leaned against, “You know, for someone so skinny like you, you take up a lot of space.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m appropriately sized for my height! Not everyone can weigh three times their body weight you animal!”

Scott merely laughed at her and just curled up next to his best friend, letting her know that he was there for her with his mere presence. “Get some sleep Stiles, we have practice for that gig on Friday, gotta rest that voice of yours, can’t have you screeching at people.”

Stiles smiled at the gesture and closed her eyes letting Scott’s scruffy hair tickle her neck. They always slept like this, even when they were kids, it made Stiles smile of the past warm memories that she had, few as they may be.

Yet even as Scott’s snoring started on her shoulder, Stiles looked up at the green lime shinning stars that she stuck to her ceiling when she moved in. Something was coming, something was hunting her, and she knew as the shadow got closer, that something was getting closer too.  


	2. Fliers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek just moved back into Beacon Hills and ran into Stiles for the first time, their meeting didn't go as great as it could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments on the first chapter, it really means so much to be. And I'm so sorry for getting this up so late to you guys, I just couldn't figure out how their meeting was supposed to go and I'm not exactly loving this chapter but I do like it enough to post. Please tell me what you guys think and I totally love any type of comment or kudo, they really make me feel like I'm writing for a purpose.  
> Thank you so much!  
> Btw- I know its been Derek's POV most of the time but I sweat were gonna start giving Stiles a chance too! Be patient with me please!   
> I do not own any part of Teen Wolf or Florence and the Machine works, I also don't have a beta so all writing errors are my own.

Beacon Hills hasn’t changed, the buildings may have gotten renovated and there may be a bit more square footage in the town getting it closer to a bigger city, but overall it hasn’t changed. The land still hummed with raw power that Derek felt through the very ground, but the land wasn’t upset anymore, wasn’t thrumming with raw energy. Since the moment he and his pack stepped onto the land of Beacon Hills he could feel a bit of tension that he always carried on his shoulders practically drain away, slipping off and staying at the border as he returned home. A Hale was now on Hale land. It felt right, almost perfect. The trees didn’t smell of ash as he thought they would, the smell of fire didn’t linger in the air as it did when he was a teenager. Even as he passed the old estate of Argent, he could see that it was abandoned and Derek felt comfort knowing that even hunters had left his land. As Derek drove through the town he took a peek at Laura in the passenger seat, her window down and her nostrils flaring, black hair flowing down her back and her oversized sweater dropping over one shoulder. She looked so much like their mother that Derek sometimes got choked up looking at her, but the smile she carried on her face in that moment, the moment of them coming home. Derek almost couldn’t take his eyes off of his sister, he missed her genuine smiles for they were few and far between now. After their long drive the Hale pack made their temporary home in an apartment building similar to their loft in New York, although Laura and Derek were not new to the town, Erica, Boyd and Isaac wanted to see the sights of their new home. Derek promised his pack that after moving into their new home he would take them for a stroll down the town, he also wanted to go himself as well. Pick up flowers at the closest florist for white lilies, the graves have been barren for too long.

As the pack started to move numerous boxes of their essentials into the barely furnished rooms, Derek took a moment to step aside and call his only missing pack member that refused to live in the same buildings as “naïve, overgrown pups,” he was already dreading the conversation. Not even two rings passed when the constantly condescending voice of his uncle spoke, “My dearest nephew, how are you? Are you all settled in? Ready to start alpha-hood in the home land?”

Growling slightly at his uncle, Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand before grumbling out “We’re here and we’re settling, when are you getting here? I thought you were gonna be here before us and get the apartment furnished.”

“Ah yes, I was my favorite nephew but you see, I ran into an acquaintance and I had a conversation to have with him. You see, business is business and all that and really I couldn’t put it off. I should be in town with him before the end of next week.”

“A whole seven days Peter! What the hell!” Derek growled and started to pace, huffing into his phone, “And don’t favorite nephew me, I’m your only nephew! Who’s this friend of yours?”

“Derek, don’t be such a worrier, I am perfectly fine taking care of myself. I’m no pup unlike your pack of children. And don’t worry of my friend, you’ll see him in due time.” On that note, Peter hung up the phone leaving Derek more angry and confused but he just shook his head and pocketed his phone turning to the pack to help them move into their rooms.

Moving is always a hassle, it’s always hard, but with a pack of rowdy twenty-somethings, Derek was getting close to his limit, the constant grinding of the elevator their new loft/apartment had was burning in his sensitive ears and the pack bickering about room choices had him ready to snarl at every member. Erica wanted the room to the bathroom but Laura demanded it and tried to pull rank causing a cat fight to ensue between the two betas, Boyd and Isaac were arguing about who would get the larger room and even Laura got dragged into the argument. Derek was used to one home being overfilled, he’s lived with it for a majority of his life, but now he couldn’t wait for the pack house to be finished so even he could have peace and quiet in werewolf soundproof rooms. Before he lost his temper Derek stood quickly and grabbed the three youngest pups by their collars, almost like a wolf-mother Derek thought moodily, and dragged them out of the loft. He could still hear Laura’s laugh and her cry of “Bye daddy wolf!” as he brought the pups out and promised to take them around if they just calmed down.

The first stop was the furniture store, each member got to pick out their own bed and whichever dresser they had wanted with additional night stand and desk, Derek even let the pups pick the couch and TV stand for the living room. However; the book stand for Derek’s master suite was his own decision and by far took the longest as he tried to get something exactly similar to his fathers, he found one with dark red mahogany wood that was almost exactly alike yet he knew he would have to carve the intricate wolves at each of the shelve pieces. He wouldn’t mind. After picking out all of the furniture for their homes, Erica demanded to go shopping, huffing about making sure her wardrobe was up to date in this new town. Derek ruggedly agreed but now before they went to a coffee house nearby. If Erica was going to drag him all day around a mall he needed coffee for it, and then it all went to shit. Erica and Boyd were trailing behind Derek with Isaac in front, discussing what movie options are available when Derek opened the door to the popular and still in business Lucy’s Coffeehouse, at the moment Derek opened the door someone came tumbling out, long streaks of dark brown hair with chestnut highlights, a flash of pale skin and Derek could spot a mole here and there, and most of all the mixture scent of fresh coffee and moon flower. Derek could barely suppress his growl and his body grew tense as this girl collapsed on him, her papers scattering all over the flower and her scent assaulting him; moonflower mixed with the scent of spring water and citrus leaves, the scent warm and homey, the scent from his dreams. The girl in front of him hadn’t even looked up and the pups were already rushing down to help her pick up her scattered papers. Derek took this moment to take in her appearance, an oversized black cropped sweater, one side even dropping over her shoulder, her sharp collarbone in his view and he could see a scatter of moles over her shoulder and one dipped right into her collarbone. There was even one right in the junction of her neck and shoulder, Derek’s wolf groaned and pushed at him trying to break free, trying to claim but Derek tightened his hands into fists and looked further. He couldn’t see her eyes, but the tip of her upturned nose was showing and he could barely make out the top of the plump lip, the cupid bow was tantalizing. He could vaguely hear Erica speaking to the young girl, “I’m so sorry! Really Derek is a huge boulder and he doesn’t even watch where he’s going.”

The girl laughed, almost like high bells but her voice was slightly deeper than he imagined, soothing like a low lullaby, “No, no it’s okay. It’s me I never watch where I’m going and I was too busy saying bye to Mrs. Delmore, great old lady still makes the best coffee around. Again I’m really sorry but thank you for the help, I haven’t seen you guys before, new here? What’s your names?” Even though she was a chatter box as she started to stand with her fliers Derek’s eyes widened as he finally recognized the girl he had been ogling, he couldn’t even believe it and he tried to move backwards, tried to make himself smaller. Derek hunched his shoulders forward and dug his hands into his front pockets, even bowing his head a bit. Luckily her attention was still on Erica. “Oh yeah! We just moved here, well me and that big guy back there is Boyd and the one with curly hair is Isaac, we just all moved here from New York! Well, we’re new here but Derek, he’s lived here before.”

As Erica was turning and gesturing towards him Derek felt his heart racing, he could feel sweat beading on his forehead as she finally looked his way and Derek’s wolf whimpered as he saw the cheerful smile that the lovely girl had for her betas disappear. Her smile dropped and the girls lips stayed in a straight line, her eyes that he could finally see were the color of whiskey, of amber in sunlight, and they were filled with hatred and rage. He could smell her scent shifting, from moon flower to bitter fear and sour hate. Derek could even hear her heart start to pound ruthlessly and he could see her pull her fliers closer to her chest as he finally looked up and into those amber eyes. Stiles Stilinski, the girl that smelled like moon flower, hated him. “Oh, Derek Hale. Thought you left.” The way Stiles had said it didn’t make it a question, it was pure fact. And Derek knew if there was a question in that statement it was, “Why are you back?” Derek even noticed how she spoke a little slower, powering through her words with anger and an urge to not let Derek see her faults. Derek felt his wolf whimper even louder and try and turn its belly up, showing submission to the girl that he wanted to bury his nose into, Derek stared into her eyes and he could see Stiles’ frown deepening.

Gulping nervously he shrugged a bit and growled out, “Because my family has lived here for a long time and I wanted to get back to my roots.” Derek saw Stiles give a remote shrug, as if the fact didn’t matter to her at all, her eyes boring into his and refusing to forgive or submit to the apex predator in front of her, it wouldn’t matter either way. Derek knew he was in the wrong. His pack could feel the tension, could see it between the human girl and their alpha, Isaac was the one to break it by clearing his throat and stepping forward, the whole pack saw Stiles take a step back as if by instinct and Derek couldn’t hold back his wince. Derek knew why she was stepping back, he knew very well. Isaac tensed slightly in his shoulders but his caring smile didn’t disappear, “W-What do you have there? Are you posting fliers for something?”

Stiles finally turned those hating eyes from Derek and moved towards Isaac, her stance remained tense and tight but a gentle smile lifted up a bit, Derek could see it was fake. “Yeah, Mrs. D always lets me put f-fliers up for my shows in her coffee house. My band is back from t-touring and were playing in d-downtown this weekend.” Even as Stiles stated this Derek noticed she didn’t reveal the exact location of where her band would be playing nor the exact date, she was always good at withholding information, even in a normal conversation, but Derek could see the lack of trust that she had for not only him but the group around him. He also noticed how she bit her lip hard after her statement, disappoint radiating off of her as she stuttered. Derek felt even bigger guilt claw at his stomach and his wolf howled its misery inside of him. Derek, for his pack’s sake, tried to make himself even smaller, both wanting to leave Stiles’ presence and bask in it forever, his wolf was clawing and whining to try and get her attention back, her approval to him but Derek stayed put and told his wolf to stop. They didn’t deserve it. Erica leaned forward and this time Stiles just tensed but didn’t flinch back,

“Oh! You’re in a band? What’s it called?”

Stiles looked reluctant to give this information, she even bit her lip a bit which made Derek’s stomach turn with butterflies and Boyd gave him a look as he could smell his appeal to this girl, “We’re called Wulf and Moon…” Isaac, Boyd and Erica immediately went eyes wide and started to move closer to Stiles and before Derek could even halt his packs movements, Stiles took numerous steps back and gave a tight smile, “W-Well welcome to B-Beacon H-Hills.”

With that note she quickly turned on her heel, fliers clenched tight to her chest and scurried down the street into a rusty powder blue jeep, _‘Wow, she still has that…”_ Before Derek could even open his mouth the pack went rushing forward into the coffee shop, by passing the line and going straight to the flier board and grabbing the blue flier off of the board clean off. Derek leaned over Erica’s shoulder and gently plucked the flier out of their hands to their clear outrage and looked over it.

_Wulf and Moon! Live in Beacon Hills!_

_Friday Night 10/18/2018 @ The Howler Pub and Club_

_Admission $150 excluding beverages!_

Derek blinked a bit reviewing the flier before Isaac snatched it out of his hand and held it close, Erica bickering at him to give her the flier before Derek growled under his breath and pointed to a table in the corner. The three betas scurried over and all three hunched over the flier whispering excitedly.

“I had no idea that Wulf and Moon was here! They’re amazing! I wonder if she knows the band! I can’t believe they’re gonna be here!” “I know Isaac believe me! I really hope I can see Kira live, her drumming skills are insane! She keeps such an easy tempo and she and Scott are so cute together!”

Derek looked at Erica a bit and frowned deeper, _“Scott, as in Scott McCall, so they’re still friends.”_

“Erica are you insane?! It’s all about Stiles! She has the best voice! I’ve never seen her live and they used a different girl for the cover so I bet she’s beautiful! With that voice she’s got to be killer looking!”

“She is.” Derek spoke without even thinking, remembering those cupid bow plump lips, the sharp collar bone and the angle of the girl’s neck. The way her tight high waist jeans hugged her curves and let her hips sway in gentle motions, even her ass that clung to those jeans was pert and toned with long legs to follow. Erica, Boyd and Isaac looked at Derek with eyes wide and Derek sighed a bit before hunching over himself, “That girl putting the fliers, that girl is Stiles Stilinski. And yeah, she’s beautiful.”

Boyd finally spoke up and huffed a bit, “How do you know that’s her?”

Derek bowed his head further and looked down at his clenched fists, refusing to make eye contact with his pack, “I went to high school with her and I…I basically…” Derek sighed and took a big breath before pushing all the words out quickly, “I watched her die…”

 

 

Stiles gripped the steering wheel of her jeep, she basically tossed the rest of the fliers into the passenger seat and drove as quickly as she could around the corner and parked in the alley. She could feel her lungs constricting quickly and she knew she had to call Scott or Kira of hell even her dad but she couldn’t, she couldn’t let go of the steering wheel. All she could see were those mixed hazel eyes, shimmer of gold there with hints of blue and seafoam green, all she could smell was the scent of iron and sickly blood, her arms started to shake as she gripped her steering wheel even tighter. Stiles eyes became unfocused as she remembered the horrid years of her high school life, of the constant pain and suffering she had to go through at the hands of the owner with those kaleidoscopes eyes. Stiles could feel her lunch re-emerging and she couldn’t hold it back anymore, she opened her side door and threw up, her anxiety clenching her stomach and making it difficult for anything to stay inside, she retched and threw up everything she had as scenes flashed before her very eyes.

 

_Stiles kept her eyes down hugging her text books to her chest, avoiding eye contact, avoiding any eyes and was waiting to enter class at the exact time she needed to. She barely saw Scott in the mornings since his mom dropped him off and Stiles took him home, she knew what time exactly to leave home so that way she got to school at the final bell, it saved her the embarrassment of standing alone at school and having no friends to hang out with and also helped with staying out of the way of others. Stiles tried walking faster, she could see the hallway down the corner, just another right turn and she was there. But she didn’t make it. A foot jerked out and she fell hard, she could feel her glasses breaking as her face hit the floor and her pages and textbooks scattered. Biting her lip and trying to grab her pages but seeing blurry blocks of white and blues was hard for her and she bit her lip harder as she heard the laughs that were echoing around her. She didn’t look up, she knew what was waiting for her if she did. As she tried reaching for her text book in front of her a boot kicked it away and more laughs could be heard. “Hey stuttering Stilinski! Come on, grab your book! C-C-Come O-O-On s-s-stut-t-ering Stilinski!” More people laughed and Stiles got on her knees and tried to reach for her book again, this time the boot missed a bit of her book and got her hand instead, kicking out from underneath her. Stiles’ face hit the floor hard once more and she yelped a bit as she felt a piece of glass shard cut her eye brow and forehead. More laughs could be heard and she stayed that way on her face for a few more moments before the tardy bell rang and she could hear those around her kick her books to her._

_"Better not see your loser ass in the hallway Stuttering bitch! Best believe I'll make sure you won't get up again." Stiles winced a bit and curled up a little tighter scared of the physical consequences that would come to her if she spoke up or even tried to make herself look bigger than she was. Each book that got kicked towards her had tremendous force and glass from her glasses that were on the floor brushed against her face, she winced each time a book would hit her as those laughed and said they’d see her later. Even some of those that passed by her, she could practically smell Jackson Whittemore's cologne from her spot on the ground as he pushed her over with his foot. Stiles winced each time but bit her lip down harder, refusing to speak, refusing to even open her eyes just in case that would create more problems. Yet when Stiles looked up she saw those kaleidoscope eyes staring at her, challenging her, and waiting for her to get up. She never did, and she watched those eyes turn from her suffering and leave her on the empty hallway of the high school floor. Stiles bit her lip and curled a bit into a ball, crawling forward and seeing red droplets blur in her vision along with white and blue blocks, as her arm reached forward towards one of those white fliers on the floor she could see bright red and pink lines up her arm and that is when the dam broke. She turned on her side and began to cry, pulling her sleeves well past her hands and burrowing her nose into the neck of her red flannel shirt that she wore over a black t-shirt that read "See you later, Space Cowboy." She cried and wondered in her mind if those who tortured her so knew that they were slowly killing her, she wondered if she knew kaleidoscope eyes enjoyed watching her die, and she wondered when the day it was all going to end was coming. And that’s how Scott found her, crying in the hallway with red drops and blue and white blocks with white fliers._

 

Stiles stopped throwing up, she groaned and looked down into her steering wheel before leaning forward and rubbing her forehead against the old worn leather, her inhales were shivering as was her chest as she remembered just one of the many days of her torture. Stiles gave only one quiet sob before she shakily turned her keys and started her jeep once more, she looked over to her passenger side and saw the fliers that Scott had made for their band, the letters were almost encouraging her and she thought of things that made her life better. She thought of Scott and how he’d always been there for her, she thought of Kira and her joyous smile and the way she taught her how to defend herself. She thought of her father who always supported and protected her even when she didn’t know it, she thought of her mom’s loving hugs and kisses from when she was a girl. And she thought of a pure white wolf that would visit her in her loneliest moments, she thought of him the most and she almost teared up once more knowing her friend wasn’t with her as he once was. But he wouldn’t allow such memories to haunt her like they just did, he wouldn’t want her tears to be wasted on such things. So Stiles thought of all the good things of her life as she drove to her apartment in her mom’s jeep, and not once did she think of Derek Hale.


	3. Lightbulbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek keeps an eye on the pack in the pub, but what he can't seem to stop focusing on is the girl on the stage.  
> Stiles is in her element, here under the lights, without a stutter in her voice.  
> {This is all Florence and the Machine, I changed some lyrics to fit the story but I own nothing of the songs thats all Florence and the Machine. Check them out, they're really good! Love them }

The pub was crowded to his own surprise, the small hooded space was filled with varying ages from elders with graying hair sitting at the circle bar in the corner sipping on beers to teenagers who were ecstatic to get in with their fake IDs. Derek looked around the pub and smiled at the ambience of the place, dim lighting through lightbulbs hanging on wires and the half circle bar in the corner. There was even flowers and leaves crawling their way up the beams and the ceiling was made with large windows that allowed the night sky to be viewed through them. The place all seemed very Stiles if Derek was to admit it to himself, quiet and peaceful, with a bit of an edge, and the smell of moonflower. Derek sighed to himself and moved towards the back corner where the lights were dimmer and there were small tables sitting along the wall, other people (read mostly couples) were sitting at these tables whispering soft nothings into each other’s ears and not so tastefully sticking their own tongues down the others’ throats. Derek huffed and glanced across the pub, his eyes narrowing in on two sets of blonde curls and he shrunk in on himself slightly as he remembered the verbal lashing that Erica had recently given him this past week.

 

_“What the fuck Derek?! You were a bully?! How could you do such fucking things?! That girl was terrified of you! She started stuttering and she smelled like rubbing alcohol, exactly like you said fear would smell like! Derek what the hell?!”_

_The pack was barely making it into the loft and Derek could feel his claws coming out as Erica continuously berated him, she hadn’t stopped since they left the coffee shop and even then the she-wolf was still throwing him such harsh glares and he could smell her disdain for him. Derek growled loudly and rounded on his beta his eyes glowing red and his fangs dropping, “Enough! It was the past! Drop it!”_

_Erica didn’t though, her eyes glowed bright beta yellow and she snarled right back at her alpha, her long fangs almost hitting her bottom lip as she released her own growl. “I won’t! I won’t drop it! You bullied her, you tortured her! You made her fear the very aspect of speaking! How fucking could you? Did you want to bully us too? Is that why you made us!”_

_Derek reeled back at the statement of his beta and his claws instantly dug back into his nail beds, his wolf’s ears that were pointed up and forward in irritation were now pushed back and submissive at the reality of his betas words. Each one of his betas was bullied in high school, he knew this, and maybe that’s why he chose them. Erica had epilepsy, her spasms leaving her twitching and causing her to urinate on herself making others find fun in her situation and making herself more drawn in and quiet, away from the crowd. Her once frizzy hair was always tied so tight when he watched her before in New York, her lips trembling as she spoke and her skin blotchy and un-healing. Boyd was a recluse, his younger sisters’ death causing him to draw away from people all together and Derek knew that teenagers were cruel. Boyd barely spoke because when he did he was called a murder and an abandoned since he let his sister die, Boyd would rather study silently than feel the harshness of anyone’s words. And Isaac, Isaac the most withdrawn from the group. The pup in Derek’s eyes, his first born in a way. Isaac’s father would beat him relentlessly and lock him in a freezer when his father deemed necessary, which was often. When child services finally got a hold of the actions Isaac’s father was doing, the whole neighborhood found out and he was frequently locked in lockers in the school. Panic attacks would swallow him alive making breathing difficult and making him skittish and vulnerable. Derek looked over his betas and he felt the alpha red leak from his eyes as he looked down and sighed._

_“No, that’s not why I chose you and you know it. You all felt alone…just as alone as Laura and I were feeling. You wanted safety and protection, you wanted a place to belong…That’s why I chose you.”_

_“But you saw Stiles in us too… Didn’t you?” Isaac’s timid voice spoke up as his eyes looked deep into Derek’s, his pack bond strong but dim._

_Derek didn’t give an answer, he only turned his back on his pack and claimed he was tired, walking towards his room that was fully furnished thanks to the movers. Derek sighed and leaned up against the window next to his bed, pressing his forehead against the cool glass and whispered softly to himself, not even a wolf’s hearing being able to detect it. “I always see Stiles.”_

 

Derek shook the memory of this week’s event as he kept an eye on the blonde curls in the crowd, Isaac and Erica were chatting excitedly as Boyd merely stayed close and gave a small smile every moment or so. They were all waiting for the band Wulf and Moon to start, the stage prime and center in the other side of the pub, the half circle having a set of drums in the back left and a keyboard on the far right. Derek growled to himself and noticed how the microphone was dead and center in the very front, he just couldn’t see how Stiles, how stuttering Stiles, was going to sing in front of all these people. Shaking his head once more Derek thought to himself,  _Not here for Stiles! Keep an eye on the pack. Not Stiles._  

 

Yet as the lights dimmed and the center light stood only on stage Derek could hear numerous people around him cheer and clap, there were even some fake wolf howls echoing in the room. Derek could hear even Erica participate in the fake howling and he huffed in disbelief at the disrespect she showed to her own wolf, yet instead of keeping his eyes on the pack he couldn’t remove them from the stage. The first to come out was a slightly small Asian girl, her face shaped like a diamond and her almond eyes shaped with eyeliner, straight black hair tied in a loose pony tail. With simple ripped black jeans and a simple grey t shirt, she sat the drums and gave a small wave to those cheering around her, she adjusted a few of the drum settings but was interrupted as another character came out from the side and swept her face into a gentle kiss. The slightly tanner skinned hands cradled up her head lovingly, the kiss was met and the girl’s lips shaped into a small smile even through the kiss. The participants started laughing and the man backed up and Derek was astonished to see Scott McCall kissing the drummer girl, his shaggy hair pushed back and spiked, two black ink bands around his large bicep and his shirt stretched over his shoulders and chest. Derek blinked a bit and watched Scott move around the stage, picking up a dark forest green guitar and sling it over his shoulder, tuning the strings and hip checking one of the drums laughing as the girl shouted at him. Derek flared his nose slightly as he took in Scott McCall, wondering how the skinny kid became what he has. Yet as Derek smelled closer all he could scent was the stale beer and hormones. Scott was followed by an unexpected character that Derek did not expect to see, Lydia Martin in all her grace and effort walked seamlessly to the keyboard, her long red hair curling over one shoulder as she smiled at the couple across from her and started to twiddle with the keys on the keyboard. Lydia Martin? With Stiles Stilinski? Before Derek could even question the thought the crowd began roaring in excitement, the fake howls growing louder and the crowd moving closer to the stage. Derek’s eyes focused on the front stage once more and there she stood, the scent of moonflower impacted his nose instantly as his eyes took in her form. The lighting from the beam above them gave Stiles’ skin a sort of glow, her dark moles standing in such harsh contrast as she stood right under the beam of light. Her long brown hair tied halfway with a braid and the rest falling in loose curls over her shoulders and around her neck. A small dark blue dress with light brown and white flowers flowing over the fabric covered her frame, almost dwarfing her. The dress had a deep v cut in the front, Derek zoned in at the moles he found scattering over the center of her chest, he could even make out a peak of light pink lace that was below one particularly dark mole. Her arms were covered with flowy sleeves that were cuffed at the wrists yet her long legs were exposed and Derek could even see small moles scattering down her calves. His wolf howled loudly as he looked away from that mole and took in Stiles herself, standing a little taller with light brown boots and her eyes shining brightly from dark lashes, her eyes framed with eyeliner making them stand out so beautiful and wide. Derek’s wolf clawed to get closer and he dug his claws into the table to keep himself from moving closer and Stiles smiled at the crowd calling out, “Thank you for the turn out! I really do appreciate it! Not gonna lie to you guys, we’re gonna play some new stuff here and who better to hear it than my home town? Gonna play old stuff too so let’s get it started!”

            The crowd howled to her, fake wolf howls crying out and she merely laughed and looked back at her band, each one giving a slight nod and she grabbed the mic and pulled her lips so close to it, almost brushing it.

            The drums began an intricate beat and it was interrupted with a slash of the guitar, the beat continued effortlessly merging together as if it was always meant to be and Stiles took a breath, “ _There’s a drumming noise inside my head…”_

 

 _“That starts when you’re around, I sweat that you could hear it, It makes such an almighty sound!”_ Stiles loved this, this was easy, the singing of a song that she wrote and she could feel the flash of beautiful memories that assaulted her as remembered who inspired each word, each beat, each lyric.

_“There’s a drumming noise inside my head, that throws me to the ground, I swear that you should hear it, it makes such an almighty sound”_

Stiles let her hands drop from the microphone, her body moving on its own accord, swaying with the beat of Kira’s drum and nodding her head slightly with the rhythm that was introduced with Scott’s guitar.

  
_“Louder than sirens, louder than bells, sweeter than heaven, and hotter than hell!”_

Reaching forward and grabbing her microphone, she began her next verse so easily, her eyes staying focused on the light bulbs that were dimly lighting the pub that was otherwise mostly enclosed in darkness. It reminds her of the night sky and she kept the swaying of her body constant, following the path that she had made for her own self. Discovering a power that she never knew she had and the movement that she could create with just the power of her voice. Minutes pass quickly as she continues her song, the drumming that was never able to escape her ears and constantly followed her.

_“I run to the river and dive straight in, I pray that the water will drown out the din, but as the water fills my mouth, it couldn’t wash the echoes out…”_

Memories started to flash in her mind, remembering the harsh sound of paws running on the forest floor, the pitter patter of rain pounding against the trees and leaves, and yet the most drowning sound was that of a constant beat. Bu-dump-dump. Bu-dump-dump. Bu-dump-dump. The heartbeat that echoes in her dreams, that she hears when she runs through the forest. Stiles lets go of the mic and spreads her fingers out, feeling her own gift run through her veins, feeling the bu-dump-dump of her drumming sound. _“Louder than sirens, louder than bells, sweeter than heaven, and hotter than hell!”_

Voice ringing out so clearly as she dragged her last word, howls echoing around her and she keeps her voice going long and steady, remembering the sweetness of the hunt and the heat of the blood that follows the hunt. She ran closer and closer to the thing that will make her life better, the thing that her heart beats so ferociously for. The drumming noise that fills her own head when she gets closer to this entity.

_“As I move my feet towards our body, I can hear this beat it fills my head up, and gets louder and louder, it fills my head up and gets louder and louder!”_

As she keeps going with her song Stiles moves her body more, bouncing in rhythm with the continuous beat, following the drumming and echoing her voice with Lydia’s that rings harmoniously with her own. Stiles begins to feel the gift that was bestowed on her, that saves her friends and the gift that made her loose others, stretching out her fingers and fingering her hair as she cries out the ending  to her song, hearing the familiar and comforting sound of her own drumming sound. _“Louder than heaven, louder than hell, sweeter than heaven, and hotter than hell! As I move my feet towards your body I can hear this beat, it fills my head up and gets louder and louder, it fills my head up and gets louder and louder!”_

Stiles pants slightly as she catches her breath and allows Lydia’s vocals to drag on the end, slowing her body from the beat and smiling at the crowd as they cheer and howl for her. Stiles takes one look at the dim lightbulbs then up at the night sky, at the white stars and remembers white fur and shares a small smile to the sky.

The crowd cheers and smiles at her and she smiles back at them, reaching down and touching hands from the stage before bouncing back up and turning to her band sharing laughs and smiles. Stiles sees Scott flash red eyes at Kira and she laughs loudly when Kira’s own eyes flash orange and bright, shaking her head at their love struck life. When her eyes turn to Lydia she sees the green eyes focusing intently at the crowd and the sight makes Stiles ponder at what Lydia could be looking at so intently. She follows her gaze and gulps slightly when her eyes meet light brown and blue ones, blonde curling hair framing these eyes and Stiles instantly freezes and tries scanning the crowd for those other golden green blue eyes that haunt her. Looking all around and feeling her focus start to wonder, she feels a thump to the back of her head and sees the pick at the floor. Looking behind her she sees Scott steady gaze and he gives a small smile with a quick flash of his eyes, yet at this he turns towards the group that caught her gaze earlier and frowns. Stiles notices his nostrils flare and she follows his gaze once more before hearing the crowd beg for another. Shaking off her fear and convincing herself that Derek Hale wouldn’t come to watch her she nods towards the crowd and smiles, “Thank you thank you! You know, some people don’t really get that with each song it means something to one of us in the band. The memories we create, the things we go through. We made sacrifices to be where we are, but the things we’ve obtained, these gifts, they come with a price but it’s so worth it. So if you’re with someone, and you like them or love them, raise them up!” 

Stiles looks at Scott and she smiles at his warm gaze, knowing that this is a double meaning for him.

Hearing Lydia’s keyboard start and stepping forward to her mark as Kira starts the drums, Stiles takes one more breath before singing into the microphone, _“The looking glass so shiny and new, how quickly that the nightmare fades, I start spinning slipping out of time, was that the wrong pill to take?”_

Disconnecting the microphone from its stand, Stiles begin to walk and bounce along the stage, spinning around and letting the moment of her being in her element, here with her voice and with her friends, as she continues her own lyrics. _“Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl, frozen in the headlights…”_

Stiles stops at the lyric, standing stock still with her head bowed before extending her neck back and echoing her lyrics, _“We raise it up, this offering, we raise it up!”_ Hearing the crowd sing with her and hearing Lydia echo her words as she jumps into the chorus, spinning effortlessly and lifting her arms with each of Lydia’s _“raise it up!”_

_“I look around but I can’t find you, if only I could see your face, instead of rushing towards the skyline, I wish that I could just be brave!”_

Stiles cups the microphone and bring it close to her looking straight into the crowd, searing the crowd and hearing the howls preparing for the next line, “ _I must become, a wolf hearted girl, ready for a fight…”_ The howls echo even more and even Scott tilts his head back and extends his voice to offer a howl and Stiles smiles at the actual reality of it and she moves closer to the stage raising her arms with the crowd, raising the ceiling higher and higher.

_“This is a gift, it comes with a price, who is the lamb and who is the knife, Fenrir is king and he holds me so tight, and turns me to silver in the moonlight!”_

Howls echo louder and Stiles continues her song, knowing the sacrifices that each person on the stage has made, knowing that with each person and thing that they’ve lost they’ve received gifts in return. This occurrence that brought them together, that made everything possible for them, not the fame, not the fortune, but the closeness, the wellness, the warmth, the sacrifice was worth it.  
_“This is a gift!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the previous chapter was a harsh pill to swallow, bullying is no joke and unfortunately that chapter was written on my own experiences. Please, please, if you ever see someone being bullied or just alone and in the need of a friend, don't be afraid to extend your hand. It does so much in the long run. Most of the time, we're more scared of you than you are of us. Anywho! Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, I'm probably gonna post another one very soon since I'm in a good writing mood today lol. Thank you for every comment and kudo, they mean so much to me!  
> Hope you enjoy!


	4. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for bringing this up so late and I will seriously try to never let it get this bad again! I really really am so sorry. I hope you guys forgive me. This chapter was so hard to write because I don't wanna drag this to far but the confrontation between the two packs was just a doozy really. I promise the next chapters will be better and we'll keep going forward into actual plot soon! So yay! Anyway besides all that, all of you who left comments are freaking amazing and I appreciate every single word written and every kudo given! Haha that rhymed. Any hoot! I'd love to hear suggestions of what you guys would like to see in the chapters, I made this one with a beautiful reader in mind that wanted to see Scott pull up to Derek. Hope you guys like it!

_“And in the spring, I shed my skin and it goes away with the changing wind. The water turns from blue to red…”_

 

She stood there so proudly, her body standing so tall and beautiful under the lights, as if there was never a weight on her shoulders. Her words came out so straight as well, with no inkling of a stutter, her lips forming them flawlessly as they echoed out powerfully into the room bouncing not only off the walls but off of the numerous people that danced around her. That swung and rose their arms, that swayed their bodies similarly to hers, chanting with her, pushing her forward. Stiles was the epitome of beauty, the light shining on her face and highlighting all of her beautiful features, but nothing shone as brightly as the spirit in her eyes. The whiskey amber eyes showed Derek what he truly couldn’t see in his past, what he never saw because he so carelessly refused to see. He saw her, the true essence of Stiles, he saw the moon’s light and the forest floors, he saw the blooming of moonflower and the raindrops that fell on them, and he saw all the rights he could have made when it came to this girl.  And even so, even with all of this beauty, there is one thing that Derek could not be unseen, one thing that made him leap from his chair in the back corner that made him ignore all other rational thought. He saw red eyes, red eyes that did not belong anywhere near Stiles, which did not belong anywhere near his pack, which did not belong anywhere in his territory. Derek’s wolf was snarling in his chest, he could feel his own lips pull back to reveal such a snarl as he edged closer to the stage, watching the boy with red eyes tilt his head back and expose his neck to reveal a howl in _his territory!_ Derek nearly jumped onto the stage ready to dig his throat out with his teeth but he felt a hand wrap around his bicep and he turned his head quickly, nearly roaring in the person’s face.

 

Isaac flinched slightly as Derek rounded on him and Derek instantly regretted his actions, he pulled towards Isaac and gave his hair a small tug at the base of his neck reflecting on how that action made pups feel better. Isaac shuddered but didn’t release Derek and he could see Erica and Boyd trailing behind him, they saw it too, they saw the red eyes. Derek looked to his pack and he could see the anger that Erica still held for him but she gave a slight nod and flicked her brown eyes towards the stage where Stiles was slowly coming to an end to her song. They were behind him, they had his back. Nodding forward and moving to the head of his pack he thought of plan, he needed to get Stiles away from Scott, he’d have to make sure she’d move away from him at all costs no matter what would happen, he’d take her kicking and screaming if he had to. As Derek pulled his eyes towards the stage once more he was met with the eyes of Lydia Martin and her lips were tucked into a scowl her eye brows pushed down in a frown her eyes piercing into his. If she was an alpha it would have been a clear attack and form of disrespect, he merely shrugged off her gaze. She was his last concern. Yet he watched her move towards Stiles, brushing her fingers across her collarbone, _scenting her_ , before whispering into her ear. Stiles smiled at her fellow bandmate and nodded towards her before leaning forward into the microphone, “We’re going to take a short break! We’ll be back soon, so don’t go anywhere!”

            NOW! Now was his chance and Derek glued his eyes on Stiles as she walked off stage and greeted fans at the end of the stage, shaking hands and taking pictures. He had to get closer. Derek pulled his shoulders back and started to use his body’s natural width to push towards the crowd, to push forward towards Stiles before she would go back on stage with another werewolf, a werewolf she probably had no idea about. As he edged closer he could feel his pack at his heels, following his movements and he could smell Stiles scent, high with moonflower and a bit salty with sweat that beaded on the back of her neck and forehead. Even with the slight salt she smelled of citrus fruit, spices and rain, making a heady combination that he could feel his wolf pushing forward to go get more of that scent. To bury its head into her neck and put his own scent of dark forest and mulled herbs, to make her smell like his, and his alone. So close, she was right in front of him. Reaching forward Derek wrapped his hand around her wrist and he quickly noticed that his fingers overlapped and his wolf whined at the feeling of this girl being so breakable, so close to danger and so easily hurt, it only drove his resolve harder to get her out of here away from the other red eyes that were lurking. Derek could hear Stiles gasp as he started to pull her towards the back, away from the stage, away from Scott and any other eyes and he could hear her say, “What the hell? What the fuck! Let go of me! Derek! Derek get your fucking hands off of me, hey! You freaking brute stop pulling me! What is this, coming with me dead or alive? Hey! Listen to me!”

            Stiles tugged at his hand and tried to walk backwards away from him and as they nearly rounded the corner so close to the door, Derek felt a sudden weight pull him back and the tug was so surprising that he stumbled as well. Growling a bit and turning around he saw that Stiles had decided that tugging at him wasn’t going to make a difference, so she decided to sit down suddenly, a frown on her face but a smirk on her lips as she was able to drag him back and turn around to look at her. The pack was surrounding them in a circle keeping them from view but Derek could see Erica snickering behind her hand and Isaac biting his lip trying to keep from laughing, the assholes both of them. Derek returned his gaze back to style and scowled at her and nearly sneered his lip before he looked down and saw that her dress had run up her legs more, exposing the paleness of her thighs and bunching slightly below her hip line blocking essentials from his view. A mole on the inside of her thigh was visible and in the back of his mind he had decided that _that_ mole was his favorite. Yet the thought quickly dissipated as Stiles tried to tug back her wrist once again and Derek remembered his task, leaning forward and grabbing her by her upper arms Derek tugged Stiles up and hugged her body towards his pulling her forward to the door. Struggling a bit more but being blocked by the public as his pack formed a great circle around him, he made it to the door and pulled her outside into the empty parking lot. Looking towards his left and his right he started to tug Stiles towards his Camaro but as Stiles finally found her voice, she screamed long and loud and her screams were answered.

            Derek could smell him before he saw him as Scott’s loud roar answered Stiles scream, the door to the pub opened quickly and there Scott was his red eyes blazing and his forehead pulled down in a beta shift, his fangs pushing down towards his lip as he snarled loudly at the pack infront of him. Derek shoved Stiles behind him and felt his own lupine features come into play, snarling loudly at the intruder and stalking forward. Both their hands had claws as each alpha began to circle each other, Derek kept one ear towards Stiles as she struggled against Boyd and Isaac who were trying to block her view and keep her away from the two alphas. Derek followed Scott with his eyes and as both alphas started to come closer together a large whistle broke the moment as both heads whipped to the side to see Lydia Martin holding a silver gun and it was pointed directly at Derek, the laser dot at his chest. Erica snarled and tried to move closer to Derek and another snarl answered her, the young Asian drummer stepped out behind Lydia and moved towards Scott, her features more angular and her eyes glowing bright orange sharp little fangs glinting in the night.

            “I know bullets won’t kill you, but they’ll definitely hurt. Move an inch and I put one right in your aortic valve, and trust me, I won’t miss.” Lydia held the gun steadily as she inched forward, her finger pulling the safety away from the gun and cocking it in a fluid motion. Derek growled loudly and looked at his pack, Erica to his left and Isaac and Boyd shielding Stiles who was complaining loudly, “Are you kidding me? This isn’t a Texas Showdown! Lydia! You can’t keep shooting people!”

            Scott growled towards the direction of Stiles voice and moved closer towards the two betas, Isaac went behind and Boyd reared forward snarling at the alpha. Scott grumbled and still moved forward even as Boyd started to beta shift, but before the two could even come toe to toe Stiles finally got the upper hand and stepped hard on Isaac’s toe. The pup’s yelp of pain was enough to distract Boyd who had turned his eyes away from Scott angling his body to the right and giving an opening. Scott charged forward, ducking his shoulder into Boyd’s ribcage and throwing him to the side, his arm reaching out and grabbing Stiles by the sleeve of her dress. Isaac reached forward at the same time and at this point a bullet rang clear in the air…

 

 

She hated this damsel in distress bit, she was a grown woman damnit! She did not need to be tugged around and shoved this way and that and made to sit on a dirty bar floor, she deserved some respect. She was a lady for crying out loud! Isaac was distracted, watching Scott over his shoulder as her best friend inched forward to get closer to her, and she just needed an opening. Seeing Isaac’s distracted face she cringed a bit at her idea but went through with it anyway, pulling her leg back and stabbing the heel of her boot right onto his toes. The boy’s yelp was startling but he loosened his stance and Stiles dived forward reaching out for Scott and she felt the familiar fingers clasp around her bicep but also felt another hand wrap around shoulder. Then she heard the shot, and all went quiet in the area. Stiles turned her head to see the bullet did not come from Lydia’s as there was no smoke from the barrel, Stiles tried turning her head to see where the bullet came from but she was quickly pulled back by Scott and pushed backwards, her chest pushed onto his back as he moved back towards Kira. Kira skipped forward with Lydia tight to her side as they boxed her in, each one of them putting a piece of their body on her and Stiles peeked over Scott’s shoulder to see a face she hadn’t seen in a while.

            Chris Argent with his graying beard and sharp blue eyes held a gun straight up, before pulling it down and tucking into his waist band, next to him was a man she didn’t recognize but she saw the pack across from her shuffle their feet and inch towards him, obviously recognizing him. Stiles took a peek at Derek from her safe spot behind Scott, seeing his scowl in place but his features back to normal all except for his eyes and fangs. She didn’t take in his look long as Chris moved towards her group making Stiles try and push herself closer to Scott, trying to get in front of him.

            Chris noticed, as he always did and stopped a few paces form her pack, her friends and he bowed his head slightly. “I’m sorry to cause such a disturbance but it seemed the mood was tense. I don’t know if you guys know but this is Derek Hale,” Chris gestured to the pack behind him, Derek standing forefront and his pack standing behind him in a trio, they reminded Stiles of Charlie’s Angles which made her snicker a bit. Everyone gave her a weird look and she merely blushed and looked down thinking that her personal joke was funny. Chris cleared his throat and continued, “Derek’s family is mostly gone and the alpha lineage passed down to him, he’s a born werewolf and this is his pack. I know the Hale’s have been gone from the area but…this is still their territory from birth right.”

            Derek huffed from far away and Scott answered with a low growl, “He can have the damn territory, but that doesn’t mean he can just go around grabbing people! Especially Stiles!”

            Chris winced a bit as did Derek and the man next to him began to laugh, his whole body language sarcastic and arrogant, “Well I can probably see why! It’s hard for any wolf to see such a beautiful specimen around other wolves, you can’t necessarily blame him.”

            “I’ll fucking blame him if I want to! He doesn’t touch her, doesn’t come near her.” Scott’s voice dropped a couple octaves as he growled long and loud, “He has no right to her.”

            Stiles’ heart thudded in her chest and she looked down, seeing the sleeves of her dress that hid secrets from people, and she self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself trying to hide. A small whine behind her made her jump and soon she smelled Kira’s honey lemon hair coming from her shoulder as she gave her a nuzzle, Stiles smiled at the affection and huddled closer to her offering comfort in any way she could.

            Derek stepped forward and growled out, “Humans don’t belong around wolves, and you’re going to hurt her.”

            Scott winced slightly at the gesture and yelled back, “I haven’t done anything you’re the one that hurts people, you’ve hurt tons of people and you’ve been around humans all your life! Don’t act so high and mighty, you’re a killer even without a wolf!”

            Derek and his pack responded with loud snarls and they charged forward and Stiles just couldn’t take it, she knew her small pack wouldn’t win, they just weren’t those kind of packs. Stiles stepped forward and stood in front of Scott, her chest heaving and she saw the other pack halt only a foot away from them, fangs and eyes glowing under the moon light. Stiles gulped a bit and stayed close to her pack, “There have been…a large amount of revelations tonight. But this isn’t the place nor the time to talk about all of this. We don’t like each other and that’s cool, no one has to like each other, but we are in the same er, supernatural family circle. So we’re gonna have to play nice okay? We’ll have to talk about this stuff later though cause we have a show so…not now.”

            Scott nodded behind her and Derek stood still his hazel green eyes watching Stiles intently but she wasn’t gonna back down, screw that. Stiles kept her gaze on him for a long moment before he huffed and stepped back crossing his arms across his chest as he muttered, “Fine, but after that talk stay away from my pack and my home.”

            Lydia stepped forward and growled out, “Gladly. Come on Stiles let’s go.” Lydia quickly grabbed Stiles by her shoulders and started pushing her back into the bar and Stiles called back out, “And put your damn fangs away! You guys are going to get caught! Jeez for supernatural creatures you sure are all pretty stupid!”

           

 

            Derek watched Stiles go back into the bar yet Scott McCall stayed out with him, his red eyes glowing and Derek knew they still had a few more words to exchange. Flicking his head towards his pack he huffed out, “Go home, it’s okay.” His pack was hesitant to leave, but he didn’t move and neither did Scott for a long moment until the young teen wolf thought his pack was out of hearing. Scott marched forward and growled out, “You stay away from her, and you don’t come near her. You know as well as I do that us wolves on stage with her aren’t the ones that haunt her dreams or creep under her bed. If she fears anyone, it’s you.” Scott gave one last growl and turned his back on Derek stalking back to the pub and he could hear him whisper under his breath, “You’re the wolf that doesn’t deserve the moon.”


	5. Joy and Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Argent explains the history the Hale pack after the last three remaining Hales left the territory.

Stiles couldn’t believe the evening she had already, but she couldn’t focus on that. Stiles knew Scott was upset the minute he came on stage and grabbed an acoustic guitar. Stiles smiled at him reassuringly and took the mic in her hand. Clearing her throat and singing out, _“There’s nothing to here, just lie and complain…Coming and going, asleep and awake, in bed at the hospital. I got one friend, laying across from me, I did not choose me, he did not choose me. We had no chance at recovering, laying in hospitals, joy and misery…”_

            The acoustic sound of the guitar followed her words as Stiles remembered the hospital bed from her youth, the souls that helped her on her journey, the roar of Scott’s call, the girl with one eye, and mostly the feel of white fur.

The moment Derek stepped into his loft the tension between his pack mates made all the hair on the back of his neck and the hair on his arms stand on point, the electricity of the anger and fear already making his eyes bleed red. On the kitchen bar stools sat the hunter, his arms crossed over his chest and his chin raised in pride and arrogance, his pepper scruff catching on the reflection of the ceiling lights. His toes were perched on the bottom bar of the bar stool and his gun, thankfully, was placed a few paces from him at the edge of the bar counter, but Derek knew that he could retrieve the gun in a moment flat. However, he was not alone for another predator was there standing by him. Peter stood casually by the counter, elbows perched back onto the bar and ankles crossed in front of him, his arrogant smirk in place and when Derek entered the loft he shot him a casual smirk. The divide (aka the long sectional couch) had the rest of his pack on the other side, Laura standing tall and fierce in front of the pups, her eyes fixed heavy and gold on the hunter. Derek slammed the sliding door closed and crossed the paces to stand in front of his pack but on the flat side of the couch, leaning back to his lower back on the couch and crossing his arms over his chest similar to the hunter. Peter’s gaze went from his alpha, to his pack, and back to his alpha before laughing out loudly and letting his neck get exposed.

Derek wasted no time at all and lunged forward, wrapping a clawed hand around his neck and bringing him forward, kicking his feet out from under him and bringing his uncle down to his knees. He could already feel his fangs dropping and his claws dug slightly into his uncle’s skin, a growl rumbling from his chest, “Explain.”

Peter gasped slightly before chuckling at his nephew, “I think that’s best left for our esteemed guest.”

Chris had already stepped down from the bar stool and stood in a defensive pose near Peter, the action made Derek’s eyebrow twitch slightly and not for the first time he wonders about the history between his uncle and the hunter. With a slow growl, Derek tore his gaze from his uncle and looked at Chris, the same growl leaving his throat, “Explain.”

Chris frowned slightly at the alpha but he sighed, he knew he had no choice especially if he wanted the help of this pack and in extension the pack of Scott McCall, they were his only choice.

“It started only a bit after…after the incident.” Derek didn’t miss the way Laura flinched at the mention of the fire, Derek’s hand couldn’t help but constrict tighter around Peter’s throat before dropping him and then moving back to his position in front of the couch and thus in front of the pack.

“The, the territory was left wide open, when you all left and no one blames you for that least of all me. But the territory was left open and since it is such a large land and it holds the nemeton there is a lot of power attached to this land. And even before the…the incident, there was rumor of a pack going through the states, a pack of pure alphas. The pack was led by an alpha that fell to…her hand as well, she slaughtered his whole pack and left him rouge. He went on to kill every hunter he could get his hands on and then convinced other members of other werewolf packs to decimate the packs and take alpha power for themselves. When this happens all the power of the betas get transferred apparently making them a force to be reckoned with. Well, that pack decided that the old Hale land would be a perfect place to set up base and thus they moved towards this place, towards Beacon Hills. I…I was still here trying to find any signs of her, trying to figure out how I was going to keep living my life and Allison had already came from San Francisco and I didn’t want to uproot her. So we stayed to keep an eye on the territory and to wait for the alpha pack to make an appearance, it didn’t take long. During my daughter’s junior year of high school the alphas had come into play, but they made a mistake. You see, when decimating the Rain pack…”

            At the mention of the Rain pack, Laura brought her hands up to her mouth and looked down, her shoulders slightly shaking. One of Laura’s greatest friends was part of the Rain pack and Derek knew that if it wasn’t for the fire Laura would have married into the pack when the time came. She loved Thomas more than anything in this world and there wasn’t a moment that Derek could remember that they were held apart.

            Chris bowed his head and cleared his throat, continuing with his story, “With the murder of the Rain pack in Oregon, one member managed to get away and run. Run for his life and run from the alphas who he knew would want to recruit him and he just couldn’t.”

            Laura finally opened her mouth, hope in her voice. “Thomas…?”

            Chris shook his head and looked straight into her eyes, “No, it was Rolf. He was the eldest and the only one in the pack that could shift to a full wolf form. The alpha pack had tried looking for him, so my sources say, but he was never found. Apparently he tracked them down to Beacon Hills, looking out and trying to warn packs of their descent. He wanted revenge and it was what fueled him. A few years back, when Derek would have graduated, Rolf was in the preserve and he…he bit someone. An asthmatic boy.”

            _Scott McCall,_ Derek’s mind supplied.

            _We had no chance of recovery, laying in hospitals, joy and misery…Put out the fire boys don’t stop, don’t stop. Put out the fire on us._

            “Rolf knew how to be an alpha, but he was so overcome with grief that he didn’t reach out to the boy and well he grew into a werewolf on his own. Almost became an omega but…he was grounded by…something.”

            Derek growled loudly and looked at Chris, “Nothing grounds omegas except alphas! Don’t bullshit me.”

            _Bring your buckets by the dozens, bring your nieces and your cousins._

            Chris shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest again, “He was grounded and stayed a beta without an alpha, it was done with the help of Stiles Stilinski who found out on pure wit and intellect and he had an anchor of…of my daughter.”

            Peter couldn’t help snorting and Derek heard, “Well, a hunter and a werewolf. What a tragedy…” Derek could hear the bitterness of his uncle’s tone and Derek glanced back at Chris and nodded his head to continue.

            “He had an anchor but that wasn’t enough…it was never enough I suppose. But the alpha pack came and descended on a few teenagers in the area, very young souls. I suppose they were trying to build more betas and later kill them to get more strength. Some of the teenagers escaped, and one was even immune. She ended up being something a little different that the bite didn’t affect her. However; they were causing a lot of trouble in the area and I couldn’t pin point the area and to make matters worse my sister came back into town and…started to teach my daughter of _her_ ways.” Chris nearly growled at the way he spoke that and Derek could share his sentiments.

            “The alpha pack was difficult, and the few teenagers that escaped had eventually formed around Scott McCall, but there was one key player that was nudging these kids in the right direction.”

            Erica spoke softly, “Rolf…”

            Chris nodded his head and sighed, “He stayed in his wolf form and he led these kids to Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski who were now in the middle of a war they didn’t understand. Tensions began to grow even more and Allison fell into my sister’s way and she started…she started killing these kids…”

 

_“Allison! Allison stop!” Chris watched as his daughter shot a wolfsbane covered arrow into the heart of a poor child, a child that was crying for his mother and that looked so terrified and confused as to what was happening to him. Allison looked back at her father and looked down confused herself before righting her shoulders, “These things killed my mom…Without an alpha they’re dangerous!”_

Chris closed his eyes once more and sighed, “It came to a boiling point, the alpha pack and the hunters clashed…including my daughter. They only were able to take two of the alphas out, some twins that could merge together but her and a few other hunters were captured. Kate flew the coop. My…my little girl was tortured for a week before…before someone else found them. Apparently Stiles Stilinski came to the rescue without any help and any aid and she tried to free her, but…was found by the alpha pack instead. You see Stiles, she’s, she’s well special. I can’t say more than that. Scott was in a frenzy, as was Rolf because while they were alpha and beta, Stiles was something more. The glue that held the whole pack together, the mismatches and the misfits.

            “So war started all because of that girl, the sheriff was up in arms looking for his daughter, Scott with him along with a rag tag group of betas, and Rolf. They found each other and while the alpha pack tried to kill everyone in their sight, it was Rolf and Scott McCall who stood their ground and kept fighting forward. Allison was the last hunter alive and the leader of the alpha pack was threatning to turn her into a werewolf so she’d either live life as a bane of her own exsistence or kill herself. Rolf ended up fighting Dealucion and ended up winning, becoming the leader of all the betas. But…Allison, she was confused…She didn’t know. Scott stood in front of her and she was just…she had a knife on her person coated in wolfsbane and she tried to stab him, but Rolf took the blow. I…I had never seen someone scream the way Stiles Stilinski did that night, and I couldn’t tear my eyes off of my daughter. Rolf was dying and as Scott looked at Allison, well, she couldn’t stare for long. Stiles, she took the knife out of the alpha and…plunged it into my daughter’s eye. She screamed at her and I had to tear the young girl off my daughter and Allison, I haven’t seen her since then. Rolf ended up dying in his wolf form and Scott McCall became the alpha of the territory. There’s been a few incidents here and there but…that is the history of your land.”

            Derek looked at Chris with wide eyes and then looked back at his pack, his eyes traveled to the floor and he whispered slightly, “You let her live…why?”

            Chris looked down and clenched his fist near his arms, “I…I couldn’t recognize my daughter…And I couldn’t blame the girl for what she did.”

            Derek nodded his head and looked back at the hunter, he sighed slightly before edging his head to the loft door. Chris understood and he slowly made his way back, away from the werewolf pack. Before pulling the door open he looked back and whispered, “If you need me, for anything, I will help.”

            Derek nodded and looked down, thinking of all the lives that were spilled on his land, all because he and his family ran from their grief instead of confronting it. And the person that was put in the middle was the girl that smelled like moonflower, the girl that figured everything out for those around her. Derek could still hear her voice, the soft sound that was followed by a tune of a guitar,

            _“Joy and misery…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this took forever to post, but hopefully this will make up for it. Finals have been killing me recently and unfortunately its not done yet but its almost done. YAY!!! Anywho, I'm hoping to post a ton with summer here and also hope to get deeper into the plot of the story. Thank you for your patience and your commitment to the story. 
> 
> ANYWHO! I have a little gift for a few of you, so in this chapter a interesting character by the name of Rolf is introduced. Well Rolf is from the Rain pack and his name in norse mythoogy is that of wolfs. He's known to have white fur and steel jaws and he howls to the moon nearly every day in search of his own paradise. First five to comment and recognize where he's from and what his true name is gets a little gift from me! 
> 
> Love ya tricksters!


	6. Guac with a Side of Prayer Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles recieves orders from her alpha, but its not exactly easy following them. Hey don't judge! It's a small town!

Stiles’ mind was reeling, her nerves were shot, her breath was coming short and sweat was running down her back; however, she couldn’t help but giggle slightly as Scott paced back and forth across the dirty garage floor of the pack’s home grumbling and chuffing through his nose. In her mind, Scott had two big brown fluffy ears popped in his shaggy hair and a tail swishing back and forth as he paced, but Stiles didn’t say that out loud cause then Scott would give her that look. _You know the one, the one where he looks shell shocked, he flinches back a bit and his eye brow looks like it was hooked with a fish hook, oh and his mouth opens a bit._ Stiles giggled a bit to herself as she thought that, but the sound didn’t go unnoticed. Scott turned to her quickly and that exact facial expression came up, except his eyebrows were nearly furrowed together and his eyes were red.

“This isn’t funny Stiles! What are we going to do? Hale just comes in here and just grabs you, he grabbed you! Like, like something that you can just go around grabbing! Like you’re a flower! You’re no flower Stiles, well you are, but that’s beside the point. I mean people can grab other flowers but not you.”

            Stiles giggled a bit more as Scott tried to gather his thoughts but as she looked up she saw Lydia’s huff of disappointment and she just knew that she had to take this seriously. Stiles sighed a bit and brushed her hands on her lap, her dress being a comfort as she also tugged the sleeves at her wrist, making sure they were secure. It was a habit she picked up during high school.

            “Look I know it’s not a laughing matter, trust me this is a big deal. But I don’t think we should make a huge deal about this. We’re not exactly…a normal pack of werewolves and we didn’t exactly put down a claim on the land we’re on. It’s just not how we rule. So yes the Hales and their pack coming back is…inconvenient to us but! I don’t think it’s something to get riled up for.”

            “Oh yes Stiles, cause big alpha werewolves who come up and grab you are just things that are inconvenient. No, Kira hiding my picks in places I can’t find them are inconvenient, and also very rude Kira but I do hide the drum sticks so it’s fine. Lydia taking three hours in the bathroom before a show is inconvenient. No Stiles this is a problem!”

            Kira huffed behind Scott and gave him a tug on his shaggy hair before sighing and bending down in front of Stiles, holding her hands and stopping her fidgeting. “We know about the history around these characters, the fact that they’re werewolves and have an alpha and have a pack that is strong by the looks of it is something to be concerned.”

            Stiles sighed and nodded, patting Kira’s hands before standing tall and beginning her own pacing, “I know it’s not exactly the greatest situation but it is a situation all the same. But Derek said he was only here because he wanted to be back on his homeland and we don’t have any other conflicting issues since we haven’t claimed the land yet either. We’re a moving pack, we don’t claim land. The biggest issues we have are Scott and Derek getting into an alpha match but I don’t see that happening since I don’t think either will want to be in vicinity with each other. The second issue is the most obvious one and that is me and my stupid smell. So I’ll have to head over to Deaton sometime soon and get a rune or something to hide my smell. Other than that I think we’re gonna be okay.”

            Lydia cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes, “Yeah, but we still have Chris Argent here and also we know she’s coming along sometime soon. We can’t hide here forever and with more werewolves here she’ll be drawn in. Besides that, it seems that the Hale pack and the Argents have some form of history so Chris is now an unreliable help.”

            At Lydia’s words everyone flinched, Scott’s eyes became downcast and his claws started to dig into his palms before Kira cupped his hands and pulled them away. Stiles on the other hand began to rub at her wrists again and unconsciously touched the bottom of her eye, making herself flinch a bit more before sighing and sitting down. Scott shook off his shoulders and growled, sending the reassuring sound to his members before nodding his head stiffly.

            “Okay Wulf and Moon, here’s the plan. We keep close knit and tight for the next few months while we wait for the next tour to start getting in gear. We practice songs and become normal slightly richer twenty somethings and we will get through this. I want daily texts to make sure everyone is okay and everyone will be staying here at this house.” At Lydia’s raising hand Scott grumbled, “No Lydia! Not optional. You get the guest bed and we’ll figure something out about the bathrooms!”

            Scott then turned his head and looked straight at Stiles, his red eyes flashing and his growl coming straight form his chest, “And we stay away from the Argents and the Hale pack.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _Easier said than done Scotty Boy._

It’s been a few days since the encounter at the bar and Stiles was trying okay? She was trying super hard to obey her alpha’s orders but it was so freaking hard cause Derek Hale and his pack were freaking everywhere! And where they weren’t there was Chris Argent trying to talk to her and come near her. Every time she went out of the pack home she almost ran into them so many a time she thought the goddess was mad at her. When she went to the supermarket she was encountered with a mass of blonde curls in the cereal aisle and she felt bad for the worker who had to clear her cart cause she accidentally tipped it over in her dash to escape. Luckily it tripped the blonde werewolf and unfortunately poor Mrs. Williams got caught in the fray because she accidentally knocked over a gallon of milk at the same time.

Then it kept happening, she went to the coffee house and she saw Derek in line not two people in front of her, he turned to her and she turned out but luckily the midday rush caught Derek off-guard and left him behind a sea of people. Then it was the library, then the sheriff station, then the gas station! She just couldn’t catch a break!

Her first stop at Deaton’s was nearly a disaster!

“Dr. Deaton! It’s been too long doc, you know did you grow some hair? The shaved thing is getting a little fuzzy. You look like me freshman year of high school. Bet it feels nice though…”    

Deaton sighed and shot Stiles an exasperated look at which promptly shut her up mumbling a soft “Sorry” before leaning against the back wall while playing with the hem of her black t-shirt that had _Mr. Universe_ etched across it in purple letters.

“To what do I owe the pleasure Ms. Stilinski?”

Stiles perked up and headed over to the doctor, touching a few things here and there looking at herbs in jars and poking at a few of the doctoral tools that she couldn’t help feeling sorry for a bit of the animals in here. “Well you see, I need something to hide my scent from any form of supernatural creature. You see uh, Scott is getting tired of my moon smell you know it can really cloud up a house, very awkward.”

Deaton raised a suspicious eyebrow at the Stilinksi girl and watched her flail and twitch at the items around her and the hem of her t-shirt. The doctor let the silence etch for a few more moments before sighing and reaching forward past her head and pulling a few herbs down from the shelves behind her. Pulling out a silver bowl that made Stiles chuckle because she realized it was a dog bowl, she watched Deaton sprinkle a few herbs here and there and then mashing them up with that thing they make guacamole with. Hum, guacamole. Mexican food sounds good too.

Stiles’ thoughts began to swirl around food and she began to really ponder into what she wanted to eat before Deaton cleared his throat loudly which made her flail and fall backwards falling over the edge of silver table and falling straight on the floor. Stiles released a loud yelp before laughing at herself and letting Deaton offer a hand to pull herself up. After that he brought out a soft looking cord before lighting the herbs in the bowl on fire letting them form into a black ash. Stiles own nose twitched as the scent of lemongrass and rosemary before fading into nothing. Deaton then carefully placed all the ash and a small round white stone into a small leather pouch became fasted onto the cord.

“Now, Ms. Stilinski, with this blend of herbs and the blessed moonstone will not only hide your scent but also any other form of being detected. This is including but not limited to heartbeat, breath and…”

 Stiles listened with rapt eyes before she felt a hard shiver go up her back and the sound of a door opening. Without asking if it worked Stiles grabbed the makeshift necklace and swung it around her neck before turning her head and spying at a large cabinet.

_It’ll have to do!_

Diving forward and climbing into the cabinet she quickly shut it with a careful sound before huddling into the corner of the cabinet, her knees already hitting the opposite wall as she heard a familiar voice call out Deaton’s name before the back door swung. Stiles held one hand over her mouth while the other gripped the leather pouch mentally thinking to herself, _please work please work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys, these past four months have been a huge stress. There have been ups and have been downs, things happen and things pass but we shouldn't let these moments dictate our lives. I've wallowed in my sadness long enough and I won't let it consume me anymore. This chapter was fun writing, I'm glad for everyone who's stuck around. And no one guessed who I got inspired from lol but good job with your mythology! It was Kiba from a show Wolf's Rain.  
> Chapter dedicated to a reader who just wanted to continue, wish granted. Thank you.


	7. Hale of a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek keeps having his dreams ever since he encountered the McCall pack at the bar. But this times hes decided that these aren't normal and decides to make a visit to his family's old emissary. However, things don't always go according to plan.

_Run faster…_

            _He panted, his breath visible with every stride he took as it contrasted with the cold night air, the steam of his breath flying by his sides as he listened to the soft voice in his head. The earth under his paws was being swallowed by him, the tips of his claws pushing in through the soft dirt to propel himself faster. The voice called to him, his ears pivoting with each whisper that came to him, his turns so sharp that the branches quivered where he turned from his speed. The scent of the earth was clean and fresh as if it just rained, the crispness of the air even added to the scent but it was no match, no match for what he was chasing. What he was hunting. The scent of moonflower, the coy taste of citrus with an edge of small spice that even he couldn’t put his finger on. The scent was indescribable but it was the scent of the moon, its pull and the soft whispers on the tips of his nose and ears, it was these things that sent him into a frenzy._

_Yet he always arrived at the same place, the same large lake in the middle of dense forestry that was so thick you could hardly see through the first few feet of trees. But there she sat, her toes still dipping into the water, her head bowed. The paleness of the moon struck so hard in the darkness of the night that the whole scene lost its color, fading into greys and blacks but perfectly crisp in his eyes. His breath still shadowed on his maw and he stepped closer to her, to her scent, he watched with interest as her toes made small ripples in the water her head bowed and eyes lowered as if watching the same thing he was._

_He couldn’t stop walking forward, he didn’t even stop when he felt the water around his legs and his fur becoming dense with the liquid. He only stopped when he was a couple yards away from the girl, and it was her eyes that stopped her. He may have only been seeing in blacks and greys but her eyes shone so brightly, a comforting red that reminded him of his mother’s soft smile and the warmth he felt when she nuzzled him as a pup. Yet it wasn’t her eyes that shocked him the most. It was the face they were set in._

_A beautiful round set of eyes were set in a pale face with long eye lashes that almost curled up to her softly trimmed eyebrows, a slim slope went down to a curved up button nose and below those were beautiful lips that had the most perfect cupids bow. Even her cheeks were round and soft having a bit of coloring in them but only looking dull grey. Yet even all of this couldn’t distract him from what was truly in front of him. Couldn’t draw him away from the constellations of moles that stretched from one cheek down to her neck and there was even one mole that was placed right at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her whisper rocked him._

_“Do you remember me?”_

Derek awoke with a gasp and sat himself up forward in his bed, his chest heaving rapidly and his heart beating so fast he thought it sounded like humming bird wings. His eyes burned and he knew it was because they were glowing red so intensely and they were reeling from the explosion of color that was suddenly exposed to his senses. Derek growled and rubbed at his eyes, feeling his claws scratch at his cheeks and eyebrows but he couldn’t care less. He was so frustrated! Why would he dream of her? Why would she be sitting in the lake? Why would she even smell like that!? All of these questions ran circles in his head but he couldn’t figure out any answers and even when his breathing evened out and his heart slowed he still couldn’t realize why he dreamed of Stiles Stilinski.

            Removing himself from his bed he paced for a few strides before collapsing onto the nearest wall and letting his back slide down till he sat on the floor, one elbow resting on a raised knee as he thought. His pack had encounters with her all week it was almost as if fate was toying with them. Erica ran into her at the grocery store but it seems Stiles’ natural flailing came in handy as she tipped over another shoppers cart and also spilled a gallon of milk from an elderly lady. Erica came him covered in grape jam and 2% milk all covered in her hair and she snarled at anyone who dared have laughed at her. Even now the tips of Derek’s lips edged in a smile at the memory. But that wasn’t the only one. Derek even ran into her at the coffee shop and when he turned around to see her already exiting the door, a sea of people came in and he couldn’t see which way she had went. Isaac ran into her at the gas station but she was already done pumping and had a red vine in between her lips as she drove out of the station as Isaac was barely pulling in. Derek almost ran into her at the sheriff’s station but she made herself scarce in the sheriff’s office which made speaking to her impossible.

            But he couldn’t stop, everywhere he went he scanned for her, he flared his nostrils trying to pick up that delicious smell and turning his head all over to even catch a glimpse of her. Derek ran into Scott McCall but the boy would just turn his cheek and ignore his existence which Derek approved of, he still couldn’t believe that runt of a kid stood up to him and the other alpha made Derek’s fur stand on end. Ever since that night at the bar and hearing Scott’s words to him just made his wolf growl and whimper at the thought of losing that moon scent. But he still chased it, he chased it every night in his dreams and he couldn’t get it out of his head. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

            Derek sighed and let his head bump back onto the wall, “Time to visit Deaton.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The vet’s office was still the same, the scent of pet hair and sticky herbs that made his throat clench a bit was still present as was the overall tension of having to deal with Deaton himself. He was always a bit of a pain in the ass to deal with, always trying to make things into riddles and never being straight forward. Not to mention never aiding the Hales after their misfortune even though he was supposed to be their emissary and also not even telling him of another pack when he made his plans known to move back into the area to rebuild his family’s land. So when Derek walked into the vet’s office his shoulders were tense and he was already on edge, then that scent hit him. That scent of moonflower with orange zest and a mull spice, always a flower with citrus that tickled his senses and made his wolf’s tail wag excitedly though he decided not to look too closely into that reaction.

            Growling and pushing the door open and already stalking his way forward into the back of house, he could hear Deaton’s heartbeat and another but it quickly cut out. Gritting his teeth and slamming the door inside of the office he saw the vet putting herbs back into jars and placing a silver dog bowl into a nearby sink. The middle-aged man turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, “Derek, I didn’t expect to see you today.”

            Derek clenched his teeth a bit and looked around the area, there was no other person in the room not even an animal was present but her scent was there. Her scent fresh and potent but no other trace of her, no other inkling of where she went but she was here and she was here not even a few minutes ago. Looking Deaton straight in the eye he grumbled, “You’ve had a visitor here, and they haven’t left since I came through that front door no longer than a few seconds ago.”

            Deaton blinked slowly for a moment before taking a bit of silence, Derek thinks he does that on purpose, drawing out the silence like the cryptic fuck he is. Growling slightly and staring harder at the man Deaton merely shrugged and responded, “I have plenty of visitors coming and going Derek and sometimes they like to use the back door of my residence or have other forms of removing themselves from the area. Now how may I help you today?”

            Derek frowned at the vet and shoved his hands in his pockets, he couldn’t even get the vet to admit that Stiles was here. Huffing a bit and leaning back against the door, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve been having dreams lately, vivid ones of me in my wolf form and hunting someone. I always find them but never reach them. Why?”

            Deaton frowned a bit and crossed his arms as well, “That is a very vague description Derek. There could be numerous reasons of why you’re having these dreams but most of them aren’t due to any outside influence.”

            Derek shook his head before growling out, “No, they mean something. I always wake up with my wolf right under the skin and my beta form out. No normal dream does that. Not even the nightmares…No. It’s not normal. The person I’m hunting constantly asks if I remember her, if I recognize her and…It’s not normal. She doesn’t even know what my alpha form looks like but she seems like she does.”

            Deaton stood still for a moment before looking down at the silver table, calculating his next words Derek thought and elongating that silence he’s so fond of. Deaton tapped his fingers slightly against the table before turning and heading towards the back wall of this storage room. Opening a cabinet he reached past and grabbed a thick leather bound book that Derek recognized from his mother’s collection. Growling a bit at the vet he stared daggers into him as Deaton blew the dust off of the book, “Your mother lent me this when she asked me to look into a bit of history on your family. It’s actually the very history of werewolves, do you know what it is?”

            Derek huffed and looked away, crossing his arms tighter against his body, “I…I wasn’t brushed into the knowledge, Laura was.”

            Deaton nodded quickly in understanding before opening the book to one of the beginning pages, “In the short store, the first wolf that ever walked the earth was that of Fenrir, the son of Loki and a giantess, this first wolf was feared by the gods and was actually bound and tied to a stone in their heaven. However; before Fenrir died it was said that a goddess who was fond of the wolf helped create two of his children which is that of Hati and Skoll the two wolves who would chase the sun and the moon. Although in the eyes of the human world it is said that these two wolves were used to eat the sun and the moon gods but what is known in the werewolf community was that these were the first werewolf clans that balanced the earth by taking two differing regions. The Hale history is very heavily tied to these two clans as it is implied that Skoll the wolf who took the form of his father and hunts the moon took the last name of Hale while his sibling Hati took the last name Reign but was changed to Rain. Hati was sworn to follow the sun while Skoll the moon and it is said that these wolves constantly followed the balance. Maybe this history can answer your questions.”

            Deaton gently placed the book onto the silver table and Derek finally stepped form the wall to collect it, as he stepped closer he smelled the scent of dust and old parchment and ink. But under all that smell, under the dryness of pages and tickling of dirt, there was his mother’s scent and also that of Peter’s. Warm and inviting with no scent of ash. It was in this moment Derek felt his heart swell and it was also in this moment that he heard a small thump in a large cabinet to his left. Swinging his head to the side and taking to large strides he stepped forward and wretched the cabinet open, hearing the protesting creak of the hinges and wood as he pulled so hard. And there she sat, with her coltish legs smushed to her chest and her oversized t-shirt pulling off to one shoulder and revealing that stupid mole. Her long brown hair was waving down and covered partly one eye and her whiskey soft eyes looked up and gazed into his own. She cleared her throat softly and gave a soft cough before speaking out, “Umm, I-I know this ah looks bad b-but I can t-t-totally explain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this is based off of norse mythology but some of it is also just my own imagination, I do not own any teen wolf or any of the songs that will come up. I also would love feed back and wouldn't mind comments on how to improve. Let me know whatcha think!


End file.
